


Promise

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fingering, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: FMA kink meme prompt: Armor!AlxEd - "I can't wait until I can feel you for real, niisan." - Ed comes on AlReally NOT into this scene, but I a friend requested so I thought I'd give it a go...





	Promise

It had been six years since that fateful transmutation, six years of knowing nothing. Not a breath, a taste, a smell, a touch – nothing. And yet, when they were like this, when he had his brother laying sprawled across the bed, chest heaving, moaning, praying to a god neither of them believed in, he could almost feel alive. 

“I can’t wait until I can feel you for real, niisan,” Al’s high voice echoed from within the hollow armor as he trailed his rough, leather hands down his brother’s chest and into the older boy’s honey colored curls. 

Edward instinctively arched into the touch, giving a breathy gasp as his brother’s hand squeezed gently at the base of his cock. “Fuck, Alphonse,” the blond cried, fingers, metal and flesh, twisting into the bed sheets. 

Al pulled on the heated length, his calloused thumb rubbing circles on Ed’s swollen head. The older boy muffled a choked sob that sounded like his brother’s name before tossing his head back and parting his reddened lips to release a low moan that would have sent shivers down the younger boy’s back had he been made of flesh and blood. As that was not the case, however, all Alphonse could do was watch his brother greedily, taking in every look, movement, and breath, wondering longingly what it would feel like to be in his brother’s place.

“Tell me what it feels like, niisan,” the younger boy ordered, stilling his hand. 

Edward bucked and sobbed protest but when his brother remained still and silent, Ed whimpered a quick response. “It’s horrible and wonderful. So hot, Al,” the older boy panted seemingly unable to catch his breath. “I need you. Please.”

Ed’s golden eyes were half mast and his long silky hair spread out in a halo around him. The boy keened softly, raising his hips in a desperate plea. The armored boy looked adoringly down at his brother, awed at the sight. Ed gave a huff of annoyance when no action was forthcoming, his impatience getting the better of him, and in one fluid motion sat up, wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s metal frame. The blond hissed as the icy steel of his brother’s armor made contact with his hot oversensitive skin.

“Niisan,” Al scolded, as Ed rested his head against the younger boy’s chest plate. He watched a bead of sweat trickle down his brother’s temple before it met the scarred metal of his armor. 

“Al, I need you NOW,” Ed growled through gritted teeth, rubbing himself against his brother’s metal body.

Al chucked, wishing he could feel his brother’s desperate need, but having to settle for giving instead of receiving for the time being. He knew there would come a day when he would feel what Edward was feeling now. Ed had promised, and the older boy always kept his promises. It still helped to hear it aloud though. 

“Tell me, niisan. Make that promise again,” the younger boy prompted, taking a hold of his brother’s erection. 

Not needing an explanation as to what his brother was talking about, Ed rocked into the boy’s hand, eager to please. “I promise I’ll get your body back, Al. And when I do I promise to help you feel like this. I promise, I promise, I promise,” Ed chanted through his erratic breaths.

As his brother’s movements became jerky and indecisive, Al tightened his grip and allowed Edward to thrust as he would. And when it all became too much for the older boy, Edward gave a strangled cry and came, his white, hot seed splattering against Al’s metal body.

Ed lay panting against his brother for several moments before giving a weak noise and pulling away. “I’ve gotten you all dirty, Al,” Ed whispered, his voice husky from climax. 

“It’s okay, niisan,” Al assured the older boy. 

Ed shook his head, collapsing back onto the bed. “No it’s not, I’ll have to clean you up,” Ed murmured.

Al ignored his brother’s comment and ran his hands through Edward’s hair. He couldn’t feel the shinning softness, but he knew his brother enjoyed having his hair petted. Ed practically purred at the treatment. “I love you, niisan,” the younger boy whispered almost shyly.

“I love you too, Al,” Ed hummed, closing his eyes sleepily. “And, Al?”

“Hmm?”

“I promise.”

Al lay down beside his brother and watched contentedly as the older boy drifted to sleep.


End file.
